Odio
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver sinceramente lo odia. Odia a Barry Allen.
**N/A:** Otro One-Shot de mi parte, cortito pero ojala les termine gustando.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de DC y la Warner.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Odio.**

* * *

Oliver sinceramente lo odia. Odia a Barry Allen.

Odia sus poderes. La manera tan rápida en la que correr haciéndole capaz de viajar en el tiempo. En la manera en que le supera poco a poco gracias a ellos, gracias a sus habilidades y como no necesita de un arma para salvar a las personas; ya fueran de su ciudad u otra no correspondiente a él. Como su inteligencia es su única arma letal, donde la fuerza bruta no tenia cabida y tampoco hacia uso de ella aunque la tuviera con tan solo correr un poco para generar un golpe de impacto colosal.

Odia su entusiasmo. Como cree que con solo su deseo de ayudar y la voluntad que otorga todo se solucionara de manera fácil, como si su buena fe es la solución para todo. Cuando no era así, no se acercaba ni remotamente. Su entrega, su lealtad y su corazón no siempre le servirá en el campo de batalla. Su confianza en los demás no siempre le sera gratamente devuelto. Sabe, que algún día todo eso le jugaría en contra no se sorprendería en lo mas mínimo si terminaba muerto por culpa de ello.

Odia sus chistes. Odia como quiere hacerle reír con bromas sobre química que no entiende, que nadie entiende porque no son tan inteligentes como Barry pero que de alguna manera todos se carcajean por lo absurdo de la situación y el simple hecho de que fuera Allen. Haciendo a Barry solo sonreír para volver a otra ronda de chistes tontos que ponían al Refugio en una situación amena y despreocupada, relajándolos a todos ellos. Como si no tuvieran toda una responsabilidad en sus espaldas.

Odia sus ojos. Tan brillantes que hacían resaltar el color verde de ellos, tan llamativos y hermosos. Ojos que le seguían a donde fuera, siempre anhelantes y expresivos.

Odia sus sonrisas. Odia todas y cada una que le regala él, porque son diferentes a las de las demás. Como siempre hay una allí guardada para cada ocasión, para cada situación que se enfrentan y que siempre hay una lista para ser usada y entregada a él de manera totalmente sincera y limpia. Iluminándolo todo, destruyendo los letargos de oscuridad a su alrededor. Salvándole con tan solo una de ellas.

Odia todo de él.

Odia como su corazón se acelera al verle. Como su tan sola presencia hace temblarle el cuerpo como si nuevamente tuviera quince años y estuviera tratando de impresionar a Laurel para pedirle una cita.

Odia como busca su presencia todo el tiempo, como si fuera un cachorrillo perdido y buscase la esencia de su amo para sentirse seguro. Odia el que fuera de manera inconsciente, sin darse cuenta. Como si fuera normal para él buscar a Barry para dejar de sentir como aquellos demonios calaban en su cuerpo hasta que Flash aparecía y los espantaba, haciendo huir a todos ellos hasta que el mocoso se marchaba para dejarlo en la oscuridad de su propia mente. Allí donde todo solo estaba en calma cuando estaba Barry para decirle que era una _buena persona_.

Odia como su corazón late furiosamente cuando el niño le sonríe lento y con paz. Cuando le regala palabras de aprecio bañadas en cariño y acompañadas de caricias tiernas en sus brazos, cabello y mejillas. Cuando besa la punta de su nariz mientras sus largos dedos se pasean delicadamente por sus pómulos obligandole a cerrar sus ojos solo para poder sumergirse en él y sentir todo aquello aun mas vivo.

Odia la manera en la que dice su nombre. _Oliver._ No con deseo, pasión o lujuria; algo que le dijera que lo único que Barry quería de él era un buen sexo para olvidarse de que estuvieron a punto de morir solo para tener a cambio de que algunos ciudadanos los siguieran tachando de fenómenos, monstruos. Tampoco lo pronuncia con ira, enojo o rabia; como si pensara que su parecencia era mas un estorbo que una ayuda cosa que no le extrañaría, poco a poco Barry empezaba a ganar mas poder, lo que hacia que la ayuda de Arrow fuera totalmente innecesaria, pero que de igual manera Flash aun seguía acudiendo a él.

Oliver lo odiaba.

Pero, por sobretodo, odiaba amarlo.

Odiaba corresponder sus sentimientos. Odiaba sentir ese amor por Barry, ese cariño y lealtad ciega que poco a poco parecía devorar su corazón. Una sombra rojiza que le atrapaba y no tenia intensiones de dejarle ir ni ahora ni tampoco en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿En que piensas? -susurra Barry al verlo tan perdido, con la vista fija en algún lugar de la habitación del loft.

Oliver tarda en darse vuelta y acercar solo un poco su cuerpo al de Barry. Las sabanas azules tironean de los extremos de la cama King Zise y el reloj digital de Batman marcaban las 3:07 a.m, _odiaba aquel maldito reloj._

El arquero esmeralda suspira hondo antes de contestar y deslizar una mano por las caderas desnudas de Barry.

-Te odio.

 _Te amo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Cortito y rápido ¿Que les pareció?

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Cachorritos Husky?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
